dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Shinryu
An OC character created and written by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash and various other media, Otto has, thus far, premiered in 10 or more threads on Dimensional Clash and is known as a powerful fighter in and of himself. He is up to 17 years of age, and lives in the world of Arcadia Valley, where he, Wally and two other characters that appear in Dimensional Clash live. Background Not much is known about how, when, or where Otto was born, so he's surrounded by mystery. What IS known about him is that he was found as a baby by a master martial artist known as Sensei Kahn Shinryu, whom adopted him. Being adopted by the old master, Otto ended up learning Martial arts from his old teacher. In those times Arcadia Valley was drawing ever closer to a war between the humans and the indiginous races found about the mountain enclosed valley, do to such, Otto became drafted to join the Arcadian Peacecorps where he continued his training. After graduating from the soldier academy, Otto was put in the '4th Brigade' alongside a fellow trainee named Zalor, a 12 year old half 'tenebres' (A known species that were like humanoid wolves), whom immediately looked up to Otto due to his tough guy attitude and masterful fighting, and Aryssa, a 15 year old human girl with a sweet, but often times sour disposition (ESPECIALLY if the subject of a chat is over Otto, whom she originally despised). Among the many missions the 4th brigade was assigned to do, the brigade traveled to the far east of the Valley, accompanied by the famous commander Ginseng (A heroic figure Otto looked up to). Upon arriving the group found the 'Temple of Balance' the home of a sect of monks that strived for 'Ultimate Enlightenment'. However, every family had one nut... And for the monks, that nut was Wally. portion of the story shall be continued in Wally's character page Many missions came and gone... On a seemingly normal day however, the Zinterou attacked the Castle in the town of 'Tai-chen-rong' that the Brigades had been staying in. Led by the infamous, and merciless prince of the Zinterou, Kijin 'Zin' Kain (A giant humanoid Lizard, since the Lizard subspecies of Zinterou demanded more respect then the others), the Zinterou struck fast and deadly, killing all the brigades they come across and burning down the town all the while. When at last 4th Brigade was all that was left, Kijin Kain viciously beat the Brigade. Before he could kill them however, Zalor, in a heroic sacrifice, distracted Kijin Kain by jumping on his back and covering the beasts eyes, allowing Otto, Wally, and Aryssa to escape. The last they heard of Zalor, his grave stands among many others on the memorial grounds of all those that were killed in the battle that would be called, the 'Slaughter of Tai-chen-rong'. The remains of the 4th Brigade retreated as fast as they could before they soon enough found themselves back at the Temple of Balance, where the monks refused them entrance due to Wally dishonoring himself. Before they could leave the Temple grounds however, Wally soon found himself running back into his girlfriend Rachel, and his old pal and rival Quin. However, instead of helping them inside, the two sneak the brigade into the temple in order for them to see what had befallen the monks. As it had turned out, the monks weren't as enlightened as first thought, and worshipped two powerful objects of great power; an orb that flashed like a star in the sky (Based off of Yin), and an orb as black as night (Based off of Yang). The monks also told of plans (Which the group overheard) to fight the war for their own ends, becoming a kind of third party. To further help the gang realize how much trouble they were in, the head monk (Who, rather tragically, was Rachel's father) started showing off an army of robots made in the image of 'Rustbucket', the robot Wally had found, and left by accident, back in Tai-chen-Rong. However, just before Rachel's father could reach the climax of his speech, Kijin Kain appeared, proclaiming the orbs that the monks were worshipping to be 'gifts from the gods' before singlehandedly destroying every last robot in the monks army. Leaping into action, Otto managed to touch the dark orb at the same time as Kijin Kain, a movement that granted them both powers of darkness and shadow itself. Enraged, Kijin Kain reached for the Light orb only to find Wally had already rushed in and taken it from the podium, inadvertedly increading his own powers over Light. With their newfound powers, the two boys manage to match Kijin Kain in battle despite his own new powers. Outraged the prince called in reinforcements, making the army he had been accompanied by slaughter the monks (Though thankfully Quin and Rachel along with Aryssa escape). Otto and Wally quickly fleed the scene, but not before Otto managed to leave four scathing clawmarks on Kijin Kain's right eye. Humiliated, the prince swore vengeance as Otto and the others escaped through the eastern mountain pass, literally exiting the valley. Upon regaining their energy, the gang was found by 'Rustbucket' whom, as it turns out, had been following them since the 'Slaughter of Tai-chen-rong', and had managed to follow them out of the valley. Re-entering the valley, the gang quickly dispatched a group of Zinterou sentries that had been left to keep the children out of the valley. After that, their adventure continued, the mission being to get to the capital city of Arcadia Valley and warn the king of the upcoming attack by Kijin Kain and the Zinterou. It was a long hard journey before they finally reached the castle, and found that the army had already been mobilized... the sake of the spoilers, I'll cut off the background here. But from here on, you can safely make assumptions as to what happens next. *Aryssa dies sometime during the war. This is revealed during the thread 'Philosophical Meet' by Wally. **''"He had a girlfriend once... But..." He wiped a tear away. "She was killed in a war that razed our land like a hellfire."'' Much much later, after the events of the 'Zin-Rain War', Otto and Wally found themselves pushed back into normal lives; High School, training, pretty much the boring lifestyle that comes with peace. Where Wally took it in with great vigor, along with his surviving friends Rachel and Quin, Otto takes everything one day at a time. However one day, as Otto is having a moon-lit walk across the grasslands outside the capital city, intent on visiting the grave he had made for Aryssa, he finds a young boy wandering around with no name... part of the story is continued in [[Kosumu]'s Character page] After Kosumu was settled in, Otto recieved intelligence from an unknown source about a world that was in peril by powerful monsters known as the Dark Insects... And so he set out to solve the problem... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Otto arrived on Dimensional Island during the events of the thread 'Darkness Shift'. In said thread, he met and questioned an info booth owner named Crash Bandicoot about the Nest Jewel Pieces, only to be pointed towards the Library. Before he could leave for said place however he ran into a person known as Latanya, a Saiyan Warrior carrying a Nest Jewel. Before a fight could break out between Otto and Latanya, Goku, possibly the most powerful fighter on Dimensional Island, arrives on the scene to quell the arguement. After getting to know each other, the gang is met by a character known only as Nutcase S. Ball, whom immediately mistakens Otto for someone he knows. Upon finding out Otto wasn't who he thought he was, the loon drives off, apologizing that he thought the boy was the 'Otto he knew'. Present Roles Though he was unintentionally antagonistic previously, having been fooled into thinking that the Nest Jewels were harmful, rather then a help, his view changed quickly throughout his stay on Dimensional Island. After fighting in an arena in the 'Battle Training' thread, he's commonly seen playing as a heroic Anti-Hero, fighting the likes of Specter, Mistress Nida, among many other villainous figures. He's treated with great respect by Double D, whom looks at him as a good friend. Most recently, he's formed an unrivaled hatred for the Wizard. Personality Upon first meeting him, many will think Otto as cold and insensitive. However, stick around him long enough, and one will find that he is actually a very caring individual, even somewhat emotional (Even if he hides it behind a tough guy facade.) He's also proven to be a true friend, on more then one occasion. Wally is a literally living example of this, as Otto has saved Wally plenty of times before, though he has repayed half of his life-debts to him, as he says. He is brash and impatient when angered, and has proven to have a nasty temper whenever a topic he doesn't like comes up in a conversation (I.E. Kijin Kain or Aryssa) or something else entirely comes along... Though just what won't be revealed here. Abilities Otto's forte is Martial arts, and can feel quite at home in a Street Fight. However, that doesn't mean that that's his only ability. Due to a freak accident in the past, he was assimilated with a strange black orb, giving him powers that allow him to control darkness and shadow. His most used ability is to change the shape of his hands, into a variety of melee weapons (A sword, a tomahawk, or a hammer; all jet black in color), though he more often that that, transforms them into jet black claws, which seems to be his most favored fighting style. When using his claws, he is capable of firing beams of darkness from his palms, and control where they go. (Not to different from Water Bending or the Kamehameha wave, I guess) However, before he can pull off this magic, he must absorb power from the darkness in any form he can find it (Which is usually why he's seen absorbing shadows before every fight). However, he does have weaknesses; he can't use too much energy at a time, so stressing himself wouldn't be too smart an idea. His attacks include; *Hellfire Burst (The 'Kamehameha Wave' of Otto's dark bending. Known to level a mountain with a single shot, when Otto's fully powered up.) *Chaos Flare (A black energy ball that can be thrown like a baseball and blow up with the force of a bomb.) *Infernous Blaze Blitz (Otto becomes a black and purple version of the Human Torch with this move, sending himself flying at an enemy like a flaming human arrow, though it has nearly enough force to feel more like a cannon ball.) *Darkness Pulse (Otto can send out a shockwave of dark energy from any origin point on his body that he wants; useful if your punch needs extra force.) *Shadow Arrow (Works similarly to a finger gun, firing out tiny beams of energy from the finger tips the size of a bullet. They can hurt as badly as one too.) *Darkness Rift (Think a bomb that can suck in anything into it's flames nearby when it goes off like metal to a magnet, and you've got this move. If your fast enough you can escape this move, though, and since Otto has met plenty of people in his time that COULD outrun it, he only resorts to using it on slow enemies.) More battle attacks could be added on later. Skills Has impressive agility (Making him comparable to a ninja when on the move), and, despite his skinny physique, is very strong. He's also a good strategist, shown when he can use battlefield smarts in the middle of a fight. Weapons Has none, but the use of his Claws in his battle mode qualify as weapons. If the need comes however, he's proficient in many weapons, though his favored weapon aside from his claws is a staff. Trivia *Otto can usually be found meditating when he's not up and about. *One of Otto's ultimate tick-off points is a very emotional one; he hides a pendant underneath his jacket that was given to him by his lady love Aryssa. *There's a story up and coming that will ultimately pair Otto up with Misty (See Profile). *Otto has four forms used to fight with; **The Normal Form is basically what he looks like outside of battle, a normal human, with nothing seemingly wrong with him other then an attitude problem. **The Demon Knight form is what happens when his hands turn jet black, and he can morph them to any degree he wants. In this form, he's absorbed up to 10 feet worth of shadows, and his strength, endurance, and speed have increased proportionally, due to this. **The Zin-Berserk Oversoul form finally takes Otto away from the norm, by giving him a lizard like tail with jet black scales that barely pokes out of his backside and can be found with a visible aura of darkness all around him. To attain this form, Otto needs to absorb 30 feet worth of shadows, thus increasing his stats even further, making him superhuman. Otto dislikes this form due to his dislike of the Zinterou. **The Chaos Rex Form is a form Otto likes even LESS. In this form, he becomes a literal walking mountain of Muscle in the form of a 8 foot 6 inch tall Lizardman, complete with scales, a tail, and even feral slits for eyes... It should also be noted that, sometimes when Otto assumes this form a new consciousness takes over. Even though that rarely happens watch out; this new consciousness is quite LITERALLY Otto's rage and wrath impersonified, and it won't hesitate to kill a villain... And anyone else that get's in it's way. Otto must absorb up to 70 feet of shadows to obtain this form. Category:Original characters Category:Quests in Arcadia Valley characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants